beneficiation
by goneonelsewhere
Summary: In coal mining, the treatment of mined material, making it more concentrated or richer.


"I'm booored." Neon flopped spread-eagled onto her bed,

"Not sure what you expect me to do." Oiling the last valve, Flynt laid his trumpet aside. "It's not like there's gonna be more fights today."

"I'm just saying! I mean, it wasn't so bad to lose to those two but now we have to just sit around and twiddle our thumbs, and I wanna go hang with someone, y'know? Have a party or something! But I don't know where the good spots are."

"Didn't Yang offer to show you around?"

"Well, yeah, but she's with the Schnee kid in the infirmary right? I doubt she'd be up for partying right now."

Flynt tilted his head in silent acknowledgment. Smoke inhalation was no joke, nevermind the fact of a complete Auric drain. Beacon had excellent services, medically, but even with that around, teammates worrying was natural.

A knock at the door paused the conversation. Exchanging a glance with Neo, Flynt shouted, "Come in!" while Neon propped herself up. One hand drifted over to his trumpet－

－and slid away, when he recognised the person there. "Schnee. Should you really be up and about already?"

"I made it up here, haven't I?" Weiss remained on the threshold, glancing between him and Neon. "You sound like my teammates."

"Well like, you did kinda jump into a pillar of fire when Yang comes across as the one who's y'know, actually fireproof? And-sorry, but can I just say, you look super sick in that. You should totally wear pants more often."

"Oh." Weiss blinked, before red rose up. Long fingers plucked at the matching jacket. "Thank you. I. Well, I don't feel the _need_ to wear it as often, but with my usual ensemble in dire need of the cleaners… well, you get the picture."

"Ooohhh, is it a gender thing?" When Weiss nodded, Neon bobbed her head agreeably. "I got you. Whaddya use?"

"They or she, mostly."

"Arright!" Still bouncing her head to some silent rhythm, Neon jumped up to her feet, arms swinging wide in the short walk up to Weiss, and the door. "I'm thinking you want to talk stuff with Flynt? I'll just leave you guys alone." An entirely unsubtle wink, and she departed, an aimless tune in her wake.

Silence stole into the room after that, Weiss the picture of bemusement as they watched Neon go. "Is she always so…?"

"Absolutely terrible about hiding what she's thinking? Pretty much. But honestly, it's refreshing." Throwing one hand in the direction of a chair, Flynt said, "Come in, sit. Be weird, having a conversation like this."

"Ah, no, it's fine, I won't take more than a few minutes of your time." Their hands were clasped before them, hands interlaced, forming the picture of civility, politeness. "I was wondering whether you would be… adverse, to talking in the future."

"Talking." Flynt's eyebrow rose.

"Yes, I…you seem experienced-you _are_ experienced, with how my family's handled things. And I'd like to get your view, if you don't mind giving me the time." The words came with the particular tone that long-practiced recitations had, and their arms crossed for a moment (a defensive move, Flynt knew), before they swung back behind and linked there. Cautious, cautious, and unassuming.

It took a little shuffling to get his scroll from his pant pockets-Weiss steadfastly, a little too much so, kept their eyes on his face, and Flynt couldn't help but grin at that-but the actual entry of information went quickly enough. "Do I need to worry about competing with business managers and the like for your attention?" he asked, when they handed back

That got a snort. "As if I had anyone like that at this point. In any case, a word from you would be worth ten of theirs." A beat, before white showed all around their eyes, as it hit just what had slipped past their lips. "My apologies, I must be more tired than I thought."

"Given you kinda went all or nothing just… eight hours ago, it's not surprising." Flynt gave them a look, one eyelid falling shut, and they huffed.

"Don't you start too."

"When the docs tell you to rest, they kinda have a reason for that, Schnee. Go get some."

They waved one hand, the other coming up to close the door behind them. "Fine, fine. Your point is made. Have a good night, Mr. Coal."

"Schnee." They paused midstep, curiosity clear. "You're alright."

"…Thank you." It was no more than a whisper, as soft as their voice had come with ash-touched lungs, but in the moment it seemed they were the only words in the world that mattered. And perhaps they were. They promised renewal, change.

And then they were gone, the sign of their semblance the last thing Flynt saw.


End file.
